Snow Day
by Writrgrl
Summary: It's snowed and Mello drags Matt outside to play in it. Chaos ensues. Implied MattXMello. Oneshot. Drabble. Rated T for Language use.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE. IF I DID LIGHT WOULD BE GOD AND RULE THE WORLD.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright, white light slipped through the thin line in the heavy curtains whose ends brushed the floor. Stealthily, it crept across the plush carpet to the opposite side of the room where a certain red-haired teen was curled around a game controller on the floor. His head rested on a video game case and he was snoring lightly. The television by his bare feet blinked with the words 'GAME OVER' steadily, as it had been for the past two hours.

The dark wood door that was the entrance to the room creaked softly as it was opened and a blonde head popped in, the body attached following not long after.

"Still sleepin' the day away." the blonde crept in, careful to avoid the various video game cases strewn across the floor. The last person who had cracked one of the game cases had suffered a fate Mello wouldn't wish on _Near._

Matt moaned slightly in his sleep then turned to roll on his back, eyes still closed. Mello quickly stifled a laugh then finished approaching his friend.

"Mello." Matt said suddenly.

Mello froze.

Oh, shit.

"If you think you're about to wake me up, you've got another think coming." Matt cracked open one eye. "I just got to bed_ two hours _ago. Now, if you think you're going to get me up, you'd better have a life-threatening situation on your hands."

"It's snowing."

"Bloody hell, Mello. You wanna get me out of my nice warm room to have a bleedin' snowball fight?" Matt placed the crook of his arm over his tired eyes and groaned in exasperation.

Twenty minutes later in front of Wammy's House

Soft white flakes fell softly, fizzling when they touched the hot chocolate in Matt's mug. His black gloved hands clasped the mug and brought it up to his lips for a long drink. He savored the flavor as he surveyed the snow covered yard.

"Why exactly did I let you drag me out here?"

"Because I was bored? No, surely not that." Mello said sarcastically.

A snowball hit him squarely in the right ear.

"Goddamnit, Matt!" Mello roared.

"It snowed. What else did you expect me to do with the snow?" Matt grinned cheekily. He had set his mug of hot chocolate down on the ground by his feet, melting the surrounding snow and creating a perfect circle.

"You wanna fight dirty?" Mello growled, bending to scoop up some snow of his own.

"Bring it on. As soon as I kick your arse, I'm going to bed again." Matt knelt and scooped up some more snow.

"What makes you think you'll win?" Mello raised his arm as if to throw the projectile he'd created then charged at his friend.

"What in the-" the gamer yelled as the blonde tackled him, sending them both to the ground.

"Mello? Do me a favor and get the hell offa me!" Matt yelled, trying to wriggle free. Mello was straddling his waist and was gripping Matt's thin wrists tightly to prevent escape.

"There's a word missing from that sentence." Mello leaned down to whisper in his friend's ear.

"Okay." Matt gulped, Mello's face uncomfortably close to his. "Get the hell offa me _now!_"

"Wrong. Penalty time!" Mello crowed, releasing one of Matt's wrists and grabbing a handful of snow.

"Penalty- NO! Don't you dare! Mellooooooo!!!" Matt yelled as Mello shoved his handful of snow up his shirt.

Mello grinned happily as his victim thrashed beneath him, his hand once more gripping one of the gamer's wrists.

"_Please!_ Please get off of me!" Matt gasped, face red with exertion.

Mello cheerfully hopped off his friend then moved a safe distance of ten feet to the left.

Matt stood, panting, hands on knees. He straightened suddenly, then pelted toward the door before Mello could react. By the time Mello gave chase, Matt was already inside and had locked the door.

"Dammit, Matt! Let me in!" Mello roared, pounding the door hard enough he actually felt it crack through his glove.

"Say bye-bye to your stash of chocolate!" Matt yelled, and Mello heard his footsteps leave the door.

"No! Matt! No!" Mello yelled, pounding harder on the door.

A window opened above him. _His _window.

"Hi, Mello!" the redhead sang, poking his head and right arm out the window to wave.

"Matt, I'm warning you-" the blonde snarled.

"Consider this payback for waking me up, dragging me outside against my will, _then _pinning me to the ground and shoving snow up my shirt." Matt gave one last wave then closed the window.

Mello was trapped outside while Matt distributed Mello's precious chocolate to the other kids in Wammy's House as bribes to stay inside and keep the doors and windows securely locked.

Needless to say, after that incident, noone in the house dared wake Matt to play in the snow.

Mello, on the other hand, is still plotting his revenge.


End file.
